Hallelujah!
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Finn and Quinn going to the prom is the last straw for Rachel. She has finally seen the light where a lot of things are concerned.


**Title: **Hallelujah!  
**Rating: **M (to be safe)  
**Pairing: **Noah Puckerman/Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Quinn Fabray (slight)  
**Warnings: **Goes AU during 3x19 Prom-asaurus, implied sexual content**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Finn and Quinn going to the prom is the last straw for Rachel. She has finally seen the light where a lot of things are concerned.  
**Notes: **I was actually going to stop the story before the prom, but my muse wouldn't let me.  
**Word Count: **2,734

* * *

"My high school life is ending the same way it started: with Finn and Quinn the center of attention. It's supposed to be different." Tears glistened at the corner of her big, brown eyes.

Puck stood up from her bed and moved to stand in front of her. He wrapped her in his arms, kissed her cheek, and rested his forehead against hers so he could stare deeply in her eyes. He brushed away the tears with a gentle finger. "Listen to me. You're a beautiful and talented girl. You should not be crying because of some guy who doesn't realize how truly special you are, not when there are so many guys out there who would do anything to have a chance with you."

Rachel lets out a scoff that sounded so unlike her. "Like who?"

Puck swallowed. This could be the moment of truth. He could tell Rachel how he felt,, and either she would reject him or kiss him. Instead, he pulled her into a strong embrace, his lips resting on the top of her head. "Trust me; they're out there."

* * *

Rachel told Kurt about Noah's strangeness with Blaine listening on. Kurt and Blaine shared a look, communicating silently. Rachel found herself envious as Finn and her never seemed to understand each other like that.

As if coming to a silent agreement, Kurt took the lead. "Rachel, how should I put this? Okay, to be blunt, Puck is absolutely, helplessly in love with you. He's completely devoted to you. I'm not sure when his feelings for you changed, but I'm sure all of us glee kids are aware of his feelings by now. I'm pretty sure you're the only one who _didn't _know.

Rachel opened her mouth, and then closed it again. For once in her life, she was speechless. She reverted to shaking her head in denial.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads in rebuttal.

"He never said –"

"Why would he?" Blaine interrupted. "You've only ever truly seen Finn, and Puck has always been your go-to guy when Finn upsets you."

Kurt picked up. "Frankly, you used him to get back at Finn without taking into account his feelings, and he would have given anything to have a chance with you." Kurt paused, seeming unsure. ""Okay, you know I love Finn; he's my stepbrother after all, but if I'm being perfectly honest, I always thought you and Puck would make a better couple. Even when you dated sophomore year, the two of you seemed to click much better than you and Finn."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Rach, Finn loves popularity, and sometimes that love supersedes everything else. He has hurt you more than once because of that love. Meanwhile, Puck loves your oddities. He loves your quirks, and I think that's why both Kurt and I believe you two would suit each other much better."

Rachel quickly pointed out his latest escapade. "Him and Shelby –"

Kurt held up his hand. "Trust me. I know how wrong that was, but you and Shelby look quite a lot alike. I can't help but think he was with her because of the similarities between the two of you."

All in all, Rachel left Kurt's house with a lot to think about.

If she was honest, at least to herself, there was always an underlying attraction between her and Noah. She admitted to it during the whole "Run Joey Run" fiasco. There might have even been more than physical chemistry, but Rachel never allowed herself to feel that way about him.

Why though?

Noah has always been there for her. Even when he implied they weren't friends, he still looked out for her.

He was the one leading the charge against Jesse after she was egged. He stood up for her against Santana in his own nonchalant way when not even Finn did. He helped get her to the mall for the Barbra intervention and helped make her believe she was fine the way she was,

So why did she ignore everything he did for her until it was shoved in her face?

No matter how much his bad boy image excited her, it also scared her. How could she possibly hold his interest when he was used to girls giving it up right away. She might no longer be a virgin, but she still wasn't the kind of girl to rush into sex. She truly didn't believe she had anything else to offer him, but Kurt and Blaine seemed to disagree.

She asked Tina and Mercedes, and Rachel was surprised to find them in total agreement with Kurt and Blaine.

Rachel knew she could ask the other glee kids – not including Finn of course – and they would be part of the census that she and Noah would be a wonderful match. The only one who might object would be Santana, and Rachel knew not to take anything she said to heart.

And even Santana might agree with the others. Ever since she came out, she seemed to have softened a bit. She was even somewhat nice to Rachel ever since they sang "So Emotional" together.

Despite being engaged, Finn and she seemed to be hanging by a thread and maybe it was time to break it.

Would she be willing to throw away her relationship with Finn for a chance with Noah? Would she be willing to put her heart on the line?

It was a couple of days before she made up her mind. She went over to Finn's house and broke up with him in the privacy of his room. He pleaded, but she didn't give in like she once would have. She always forgave him when he hurt her, but not this time.

He told her he'd take her to the prom, but it was too late. He should have been taking her already. The thought of breaking up shouldn't be what urged him to see that.

She gave him back the ring and walked away from the house with dry eyes. She knew she made the right decision.

The next day when she got to McKinley, she looked up as a dirigible flew high in the air above the building. She scrunched her eyebrows and wondered about the stray airship. She shrugged, her mind going back to the number one thing on her to-do list for the day.

She walked up to Noah and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked out her, a friendly smile on his face. "What's up, Rach? You feeling better?"

Rachel nodded. "A lot better."

"Good, don't let Hudson and Quinn going to prom get to you. He _should_ be taking you, but you're the one who's marrying him, not Quinn."

"Actually I'm not. I broke up with him."

Noah completely stopped whatever he was doing in his locker. "What?"

"I broke up with him." As an afterthought, she clarified, "Yesterday."

"Because of prom?"

Rachel shrugged. "It was that among other things. It's not the first time Finn has done something like this, and I just couldn't forgive and forget this time. I don't think Finn and I are endgame anymore."

Noah nodded slowly. "So you're okay with the breakup?"

Rachel smiled at Noah's completely disconcerted look. "I ended it, so yes, I'm okay. I've actually come to some realizations that helped me believe I was doing the right thing." Rachel bit her lip.

"Rach, what is it? It's not like you to be so nervous?"

Rachel took a steadying breath before bravely meeting Noah's eyes. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Noah's eyes hardened. "I don't feel like being the consolation date or a way to make Finn jealous."

Rachel quickly shook her head, her hair flying around her. "That's not it at all! And I'm truly sorry I ever did that to you. It's come to my attention that I've been a bit... oblivious to your feelings –"

Noah interrupted. "I don't want to be a pity date, either."

"That's not it!" Rachel stomped her foot in her frustration.

"Listen, I've always kind of liked you, but I was in complete denial. I didn't believe you would ever really like me, not if I didn't have sex with you. And even then, I thought you would lose interest if I did do that with you. Finn was safer. At least that was what I thought. I've been told the last few days how untrue my thoughts were." She heaved as she slumped against the lockers, the energy that propelled to spew the truth suddenly leaving her. She started finding her shoes very interesting as she waited for Noah's reaction.

She knew what everyone said, but a part of her couldn't help but think they might have been wrong. Maybe Noah only ever saw her as a friend, and she just made a complete fool of herself.

Noah's gently tilted her chin up. "Don't ever think you have nothing to offer. I would love to go to prom with you, as long as you truly want to."

Rachel nodded. "I do."

"I'll pick you up at six and we'll have dinner first."

Rachel blushed. "Can't wait."

* * *

When Puck picked her up, he felt breathless. She looked so beautiful in her pink dress, and as he appraised her, she fidgeted. "You'll be the prettiest girl there," he murmured, and he believed it.

"You look quite dashing yourself," she said. Her eyes kept darting to his arms and chest, making his ego puff up. His tuxedo really did emphasize his muscles, and he was glad she noticed.

He tied a corsage around her wrist, and she seemed touched. He kissed her cheek before leading her to his truck. He wished it was a limo, but he didn't have enough time; they were all booked when he called.

Knowing Rachel, she had realized it, and didn't blink at the old truck. He helped her in before getting in on his side.

He wasn't going to Breadstix like she probably expected. He actually found a vegan restaurant that wasn't _too _out of the way, which he was sure she'd like much better.

He was awarded with a chaste kiss on his lips, but he hoped for something a little more by the end of the night. He ignored the flirtatious waitress, his eyes solely for Rachel.

When they arrived at prom, Puck looked around. He saw Quinn and Finn, and met Finn's eyes bravely as his arm went around Rachel. Finn glared, but Puck turned back to the girl in his arms. "Want to dance?"

Rachel nodded and allowed him to take her hand to lead her in a slow dance. Rachel's body felt perfect in his arms, and he truly hoped this was the start of something new for them. He was finally getting a taste of her, and he didn't know if he would be able to let her go again. Rachel laid her head on his chest, and Puck held her even tighter. He didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

Towards the end of the night, Puck no longer worried about what tomorrow would bring. Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself and she had gifted him with cheek kisses more than once. He actually felt optimistic that she would want to pursue a real relationship with him.

When Finn and Quinn were announced king and queen, there was no surprise. He felt Rachel stiffen in his arms, but she didn't seem to be that upset when he looked into her eyes.

Finn looked at Rachel as he danced with Quinn, and Puck felt unease curl in his stomach. When Finn kissed Quinn, Puck knew Finn was trying to get a reaction out of Rachel.

He waited for Rachel to storm out, but instead she took his hand. Puck looked down.

"It doesn't bother me," she said softly.

Puck knew his doubts were evident on his face.

"I mean, I'd rather Finn wasn't trying to hurt me. I really hoped we could salvage our friendship, but he doing this just proved to me that I made the right decision. He isn't who I want to be with."

"Am I?"

Rachel laid a hand on his chest. "I really don't know what's between us, but I'm done denying its existence. I would like to find out what it is. If you will have me and all of my quirks, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Trust me, that's all I want."

When Puck leaned down and Rachel leaned up, their lips connected for their first non-chaste kiss since the previous year that led to the Finchel breakup. It was even better because Puck knew he was kissing a single girl, so he had nothing to feel guilty about.

Rachel's hand went up to play with his Mohawk as Puck tugged her closer. He felt her soft curves press against his chest and his hands literally itched, but he knew not to push it.

They broke for air, neither paying attention to their peers.

"I need to ask you," Puck whispered as his forehead pressed against hers. "Did you really think you'd be able to salvage your friendship with Finn after asking me to prom?"

Rachel winced. "I had hoped, but I should have known it would be unlikely."

"Are you disappointed?"

Rachel pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I am, but I'm not as disappointed as I probably should be. I think I'm getting the better deal."

When Rachel kissed him again, he felt her hand trail down his chest to rest along his pelvis. It was dangerously close to his growing erection, and by the way her fingers wiggled, he could tell she realized his current problem.

He wanted to call her out on her behaving like a minx, but he didn't want to spook her. Maybe once she got more comfortable.

The breathed erratically as they separated. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Finn and Quinn were no longer dancing; both were looking at them. Quinn was smiling – she told him many times to tell Rachel how he felt – and Finn was glaring. He looked ready to come over and start something like he did the previous year with Jesse, but thankfully Quinn held him back.

He didn't want Rachel's prom to be ruined, so he quietly whispered, "How about I take you home?"

"Okay."

The ride was silent. Puck almost crashed when Rachel laid a hand on his thigh. When they got to her house, he walked her to the door like a gentleman.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Try to keep me away," Puck said. He kissed her, pressing her against the door as his arms skimmed her sides.

Rachel whimpered as Puck moved down her neck. She canted her head, and he latched onto the tender flesh.

Puck forced himself to step away after a couple of minutes. If he kept going, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop.

Rachel's cheeks were red, and her hands rested on his chest. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

Puck nodded. "You made my night," he admitted.

Rachel lightly pecked him on a cheek. "Tomorrow?" She whispered against his cheek.

"Tomorrow," he agreed.

Walking away was the hardest thing he had to do, but he did it. He'd get some sleep, after a little fantasizing to take care of his problem down below, and he will come back first thing in the morning.

He'd take Rachel out to a nice breakfast and make plans for their next date. He couldn't wait to show Rachel how she should be treated.

He wasn't going to do anything to screw up this relationship, not when he finally had a chance with her. If he did screw it up, most of the glee club would want his head on pike. They really were tired of the unresolved tension.

When Puck finished himself off in the darkness of his bedroom, it was Rachel's name on his lips as he imagined her perfect lips going down on him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought about what she might be doing right then. Maybe she was playing with herself...

What a perfect thought.

He fell asleep with that image dancing in his mind.


End file.
